Seven Days of Smut 2: Teasing Tuesday
by Sinister Scribe
Summary: Part TWO! yay. again, mindless adult fun, ye dinnae like, ye dinnae read. a bit out of season but hey, i can do that if i like.


WUHEY FUR MINDLESS SMUT!!!!

Consider that your warning. Anyone who does not appreciate the mindless fluffy smut should make a sharp exit right about now (goodbye oh personality-less one, you shall be missed).

Second instalment.

I know it's completely out of season but I didn't write one at Christmas so it's either really late or really early, depending on your point of view. I needed an excuse for them to smooch in public and mistletoe is convenient, even if it is only on display once a year.

BTW, this is not supposed to be connected to 'Midnight Delight Monday' so don't be looking for a connection…coz there ain't one.

ACK! Going to art school. PANIC!

Sorry, that happens occasionally.

Aneeway.

I'm quite chuffed with this one. These are just for my amusement until the snare for 'The Inspirationals' plot bunny turns up some…well…inspiration (the irony is NOT lost on me by the way). I kind of sort of know what I want to happen in a few chapters but I need some decent filler between times, plus writing between time periods is giving me a headache with the damn thing so y'all must be patient summore.

So, read and review this instead.

Lots luv n hugs, ciao, Scribe.

**Teasing Tuesday**

"Christmas fundraisers suck." House stated emphatically and with pout as he leant against the bar next to his best friend. Wilson dragged his eyes away from the blonde he had been mentally riding to rescue for and turned to House.

Wilson had to generally disagree. He loved Christmas. Loved the atmosphere of excitement, the general good cheer that certain cynics refused to acknowledge, the eggnog, the carols and presents, decorations and just the opportunity to get together with family and have a roaring good time…if you weren't a misanthropic bastard who would have much preferred to stay at home, dust off the porn collection and wash it all down with a few bottles of stashed whisky and/or narcotic drugs.

But everybody had their own traditions he supposed.

"You're just pithy because she won the bet that got you here."

House narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You still have that lisp I see." He straightened and twirled his cane as he tapped the bar for a shot of whisky. "And it's not that she won the bet it's the _way_ in which she did it."

"I have to admit, involving the donor was a surprise move." Wilson tilted his head as he sipped his pinacolada. "Though the look on your face was worth it." A wicked smile spread across Jimmy's face.

"Hmmph." Said House and Wilson laughed. "Laugh while you can, _compadre_, but I already plot my revenge." House sniffed in disdain. "If she wasn't so much fun to look at then I'd have done away with her…years…ago." House trailed off as the object of his vented spleen made an appearance. Wilson followed his friend's gaze, curious as to what had shut up Greg-I-have-an-answer-to-everything-House. Wilson's brows rose as their mutual boss came into view.

The crowded inhabitants of the modified lobby parted for her as she smiled and greeted potential donors. Her hair was piled up on her head and fell elegantly about her face and the smooth column of her neck in glossy looping curls. Her blue eyes looked almost silvery in the twinkling lights that dazzled overhead, her cheeks flushed and her glossed lips smiling. Rubies on thread thin golden wire spider-webbed over her throat from the line of her jaw right down over her collar bone and arrowed towards the valley of her cleavage, which was on full display as an early Christmas present to all men in the room. Her dress…must have been painted onto her body, House decided. It was a deep crimson red with golden lacing over the top of the rich material. It swept up over the curves of her breasts, clung tightly to her ribs and slim hips with a high ruffled hem at one hip that swept down over the opposite leg and trailed along the floor behind her. Blood red ribboned open toed heels and long evening gloves completed the outfit along with the tantalising flash of her fantastic legs whenever she moved. She turned and House nearly swallowed his tongue as he realised that the dress was nearly completely backless.

Oy vey.

"Wow." Wilson muttered and abruptly looked away as Cuddy turned and saw them staring. House could barely manage to close his mouth, never mind pretend he hadn't been looking. She gave a knowing smirk with those tempting painted lips of hers and House scowled. So she'd brought out the big guns, fair enough, two could play at that. He gathered up his silver topped dress cane and hobbled towards her.

Several people surrounding her saw him coming and muttered hasty excuses before disappearing into the crowd. House had the look on his face that meant he was not one to be trifled with at the moment. Cuddy just turned to him with a smaller, knowing, smile and watched him approach her. House decided to try the one tactic that would throw her.

"Good evening, Dr Cuddy. You're looking quite lovely this evening." He informed her as he stopped in front of her.

Her smile faltered a little as her gaze swept over him. "Thank you…Dr House." She said it as if she thought it should have been another name on the end of the sentence. Her eyes were narrowed a fraction as she watched him. She was waiting for the punch line. A comment about her ass or breasts. It never came.

"Care to introduce me?" House asked brightly and with a congenial smile that was nearly killing him to keep on his face.

A brief flash of panic flickered through her eyes. "Not particularly…"

"Come on, don't be like that." His voice took on a soft intimate tone as he stepped closer to her and reached out to rest a hand at the curve of her waist, his fingers brushing the skin of her naked back. He didn't miss the way her breath hitched ever so slightly. "Who's this fine woman?" He continued unabated and Cuddy was forced to make introductions as House stood next to her, looking for all the world like a conscientious date.

"This is Mrs Grissom, Mrs Grissom this is head of diagnostics, Dr Gregory House." Cuddy said with a smile that only he knew to be forced with a strain in her voice that only he could hear.

She waited with baited breath to see what he would do to the unfortunate woman opposite him or to herself. What embarrassing comment he could come out with that would drive yet another potential donor screaming for the hills.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Grissom." Cuddy worked on not letting her jaw scrape the floor as House shifted his cane to meet the woman's extended hand. "I do hope you invest in Princeton-Plainsboro, it would mean a great deal to us as one of our MRI machines has recently malfunctioned." She noted he chose to omit the fact that he had been the cause of the malfunction. Cuddy's brain had shifted into over drive, what was he playing at? What was he up to? She needed to figure it out so she could start strategising for damage control. She was simply standing there, thinking furiously as Greg made small talk with a donor and didn't insult her.

Not even once!

Cuddy's gloved fingers abruptly wrapped around House's arm and tugged him a little while smiling apologetically at Mrs Grissom. "If you'll excuse us, Mrs Grissom, I just remembered that I needed to talk to Dr House about…" She trailed off, what the hell would she be talking to him about?

"My patient." House, shockingly, came to the rescue with an indulgent smile in her direction. Though there was laughter dancing in his eyes. He had thrown her, well, and he knew it. Cuddy resisted the urge to smile at him. Bastard. He turned back to Mrs Grissom. "We'll be back in five minutes, Mrs Grissom, Lisa does tend to worry a lot about the patients." She didn't miss the subtle emphasis he put on her name. Neither did she miss the way Mrs Grissom's eyes suddenly widened slightly as she looked between the two doctors in front of her speculatively.

"Go right ahead, I'll talk to you later, Dr Cuddy."

"Looking forward to it." Cuddy said and whirled House away, her tone and stance changing as soon as she was sure they were out of ear shot. "What the hell are you playing at?" She hissed at him and he grinned down at her in the secluded dimness of an abandoned hallway.

"Why, Cuddles, after all this time of begging me to be nicer to the donors that you always trawl for at these…parties, you don't recognise it when I finally come through? I'm vaguely insulted." He pasted a mock expression of hurt on his face and her eyes practically smouldered.

"What are you up to?"

"Angling for a re-bet." He told her as he huffed a breath on the handle of his cane and polished it with one white starched cuff.

She folded her arms over her chest and this time he really did wonder what was holding that dress up…perhaps he could sabotage it before the evening was out. "What do you want?"

"Humiliation." House said after a moment's ceiling staring to finalise the thought.

"Mine or yours?" Cuddy asked with a small smile.

"Yours of course." He leant heavily on his cane, his body tilted over hers forcing her to crane her bejewelled neck to look at him.

"What's the bet then?" She was _so_ going to win.

"First one to act out in front of a donor has to pay the penalty." House said gleefully. Cuddy snorted, she was definitely going to win this. House was all about losing control, Cuddy had made a career of keeping hers. "But…" House smirked and her smile faltered a little, this was when the ace slipped from his sleeve. "Players are allowed to bait each other into acting out."

Cuddy's eyes narrowed. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant…but she wasn't backing down now. "What do you want if you win?"

House looked to the ceiling again. "A kiss."

Cuddy frowned. "One kiss?" There had to be a catch. Her frown deepened. "Where?"

"On the lips you dirty, dirty thing." He teased her and her frown remained in place.

"That can't be all you want."

"Did I mention that said kiss will be paid, in full, out there under the mistletoe. For _everybody_ to see." This last ultimatum was delivered with a gleeful promise of misbehaviour in his eyes and she tilted her head. She could win this. "Now, let me guess, you want clinic hours."

"No." He blinked at that. "I want you to be pleasant for the rest of the evening after I win."

"You're not going to win." He scoffed and she arched a brow at him as he extended his hand towards her and she looked down at it. "Deal?"

She smirked as she placed her hand in his. "Deal."

He smirked and turned away from her. Walking back into the crowded lobby, she watched him limp back to the bar and prop it up again as he ordered another drink. Her grin was insistent as she watched him. The game was on and she was all for winning.

HHHHH

Cuddy was on high alert for his first move. Even though she gave the impression of listening intently to whatever the man opposite her was saying, she was surreptitiously scanning the room for a familiar limping figure. She had decided early on that he would have to make the most effort in this bet. It was his natural inclination to alienate people. He would have to repress that _and _try and make her lose her composure with a potential donor. She wondered briefly why he would pick such an obviously unfair bet in his direction and then ceased to wonder as a warm hand, touched her shoulder, streaked fire down her back as his callused palm slid over her spine and then stroked over her ass before leaving her bereft of his contact.

She turned sharply, just in time to see the flash of his grin before he disappeared amongst the crowd of enthusiastic partygoers. She scowled after him, so that was his secret weapon?

"Dr Cuddy?...Dr Cuddy!"

Cuddy whirled and pasted her professional smile back on her face. "Sorry." She said quickly. "I thought I saw something. Do continue…" The man needed no further encouragement as he continued to drone mindlessly on about his fetish for gliders. Cuddy listened with half a bored ear as she scanned for House again.

This game was far from over.

HHHHH

House waited somewhat eagerly for her retaliation. The match had been on for the better part of two hours, the party was in full swing and he was losing.

No matter how many times he distracted her during her conversations. She always recovered too quickly to have her lack of attention construed as rudeness. While he…was considering stringing himself up with his bow tie if left to the tender mercies of these insipid twats for much longer. She had evidently just decided to wait him out, relying on his own personality to have him fall into the honeyed trap that he had lain for himself. This had all seemed so simple at the beginning of the evening, but he had to admit that she definitely had the upper hand here.

House flipped open his cell phone.

Time to play dirty.

HHHHH

Cuddy jumped as her phone vibrated. Excusing herself from the conversation she was in, she sidled behind the nurse's station and pulled the slim line phone out from its hiding place. In between her garter and the inner curve of her thigh.

Hey, it wasn't as if she had pockets in this get up.

She flipped the phone open and pressed it to her without even glancing at the caller ID. "Cuddy." She said by way of greeting and her cheeks flushed a little as his voice filled her ear.

"Wow, I've never been jealous of a cell phone before. Where _exactly _were you hiding this little marvel of technology? I bet it was on vibrate too."

The heat scoring her cheeks seemed to be all the answer he needed because he chuckled deep and honeyed in her ear.

"Oh, naughty." He noted with satisfaction. "Better turn around quick, that donor's behind you." Cuddy whirled and tilted the phone away from her ear to listen to whatever it was that the latest potential was blabbing about. She suddenly didn't care very much. House's voice had been too heavy with erotic promise. The tinny sound of a far away voice brought the handset back to her ear. She could keep up two conversations at once.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you once we get back home?"

Maybe.

"Coz, I gotta tell you, Cuddles, that dress was designed to make a man lose control."

Cuddy swallowed hard. House was a talker. He always told her exactly what he loved about her when she was thrashing under him in lust hazed nirvana.

"How exactly is it held up, hmm?" He mused about it for a moment as Cuddy's eyes glazed slightly and she attempted to block out his voice in order to listen to the donor. She even managed a somewhat strangled answer when a question was put to her. "I'm thinking that necklace is tied into it somehow. I think I'll leave that on, but the dress has to go. It should look excellent on your bedroom floor. Are you wearing any underwear, Lisa?"

"No." She said without meaning to and shook her head at the donor when he looked at her questioningly. Couldn't he see she was on the phone? She heard his breath catch slightly and a barely repressed moan. Where the hell was he? If he kept this up she was going to drag him into the nearest storage closet, never mind under the mistletoe. The donor was still talking and she was still mostly ignoring him, her attention fixed on her lover's voice in her ear.

"Of course, it's got those tiny hook catches holding it together, hasn't it? They're torture to get undone, you know what I'm like with my Christmas presents. I just want to rip off the paper and get to the prize inside, but I'll go slow for you. I'll unhook each one individually and press hot little nips. You know how you love those, over the soft creamy skin of your breasts. I can see you arching you back, pushing towards my mouth now, your head tilting back as I pull out all that silky hair of yours pin…by…pin."

She actually shivered at the image his words painted for her. Her eyes closed briefly and then she forced them open as she remembered the details of their wager.

"Next to go would be the gloves. I'll pull them off with my teeth, kiss each finger, bite your wrist, lick your elbow and continue right the way up your arm. You'll be twisting by this point, wanting more, but I'm going to hold you down. Pin you under me with my hips. Then head will thrash back on one of those long throaty moans of yours, your beautiful neck will glitter with all that gold and red on it. Your lips parted with little gasping pants, my name spilling out needy and breathless and I'll just hold you down tighter and drive you higher."

Lisa was completely focused on his voice now. She looked sightlessly at the still gibbering donor in front of her and couldn't for the life of her pull one brain cell away from her attention on House.

"Those heels are going to hurt though, but they look so pretty I'll leave them on. You know you're going to dig them into my back as you wrap your legs about me. I love that, you know I do, the way you're so much stronger than you look. You lock me in a vice, Lisa, you hold onto me as I push into you, all sleek muscles and hot wet heat." He inhaled deeply here and Lisa could sense he was on the edge as much as she was. "Do you have any idea how hard I am, right at this minute, just thinking about you? You make me lose control, Lisa. You make me want to throw you over my shoulder and carry you away from that idiot who's still talking to you, by the way."

Cuddy hummed in her throat. Not knowing if she was answering Greg or trying to take part in the donor's conversation. God, she could barely stand. Heat pooled low in her belly in delicious anticipation. She couldn't wait to get her hands on him. Part of her knew that this was just part of the bet. He wanted to win, he wanted to let her know that he could make her lose it any time anywhere no matter who was watching…another part just couldn't wait to pin him to the mattress and ride him until they were both screaming for it.

"Come here." He told her suddenly. "Come to me, Lisa, I want you right now. You know where I am." With that, he hung up the phone and left her listening to the low beep of a disconnected line. Her mouth was dry as she flipped the phone shut and blinked at the donor. It took her a moment to realise that he had been frowning at her and repeating her name.

"Dr Cuddy, have you listened to a word I've said?"

Cuddy stared at him a moment and let out a small laugh. "Not a word." She said and spun on one heel, heading for the elevators.

HHHHH

House flipped his phone shut and headed back into the elevator he had propped open. He had been perched up on the balcony surrounding the lobby, looking down on her as he whispered naughty words to her. He had been at the perfect vantage point to stare down at her flushing cheeks and heaving chest as he teased her with every word he husked down the phone line to her. The ride down to the first floor was short and he watched her approach from the opposite side of the lobby and stopped exactly where she knew he would.

The crowd of people angled away from him, instinctively not wanting to have his presence inflicted on them. Cuddy stalked into the clearing in the sea of people and he smirked down to her and said in a voice that was deliberately a shade too loud.

"Look, Cuddy, mistletoe!"

Heads turned and an inhalation of anticipation went through the crowd. House reached out and took Cuddy's hand, pulling her towards him with a mocking smile on his lips. Heat flared in her eyes that wasn't entirely annoyance as her chest nearly thumped against his as he leant over her.

"Traditionally that means I get a kiss." He said in an obnoxious tone and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good thing I'm not a traditionalist then, isn't it?" She asked back archly and he chuckled. She knew this was part of the bet and she had to put on a good show, never mind that she wanted to drag him home and have her wicked way with him as soon as possible. They had to finish the game first.

She could practically feel the instinctive urge for tongues to start wagging in the crowd. This was going to make her suffer over the festive season she was sure, but that was alright, she would make him pay for it later. He still held her hand and lifted it slowly in his with another mocking smile, this one solely for her.

"I suppose it wouldn't be gentlemanly to take what wasn't given." He noted and stroked his thumb over the silk of her glove, wishing it was the softer silk of her skin.

"You wouldn't know gentlemanly if it bit you in the ass, House." She told him mockingly as he pressed his lips to her knuckles in a gallant mockery of a bow and then straightened before laughing at her and walking away. She twisted her lips in a wry smile and rolled her eyes for the audience.

Sensing the show was over, conversation resumed and they went back to the more importance of finding decent gossip to peddle from the fundraiser. After all, House and Cuddy would still be there to talk about tomorrow. Cuddy watched him go and then slipped back into the crowd, winding her way back to her office and snatching her jacket before stealthily making her way down to the parking lot towards her car.

He was already leaning against the hood as she got there. She didn't even pause as she stepped straight into his arms and threw her own about his neck, his lips crashing down on hers in a heated passionate kiss. His arms looped about her slim waist and pulled her hard against his chest as he deepened the kiss and had her moaning throatily as his tongue danced with hers. She pulled away finally, her chest heaving and gazed up at him with passion glazed eyes.

"Get in the car."

HHHHH

The front door clattered open as they both stumbled inside, their laughter muffled by the searing kiss that they were intent on destroying each other's thought process with. Her back hit the wall and she moaned as his hands went to the front of her dress and unhooked it blindly from the lattice of the necklace that held it up. Her jacket thumped to the floor the bodice of her dress gaped away from her body. He fisted one hand in the material, never once breaking the kiss with her, and yanked it down until it caught on her hips.

Only the cool air of her house and the cold weight of rubies and gold wire lacing her throat was on her now. She moaned and tilted her head back helplessly as his mouth broke from hers in order to dip his head to her aching breasts. Her gloved fingers sank into his hair as his tongue wrapped around one spiked nipple in a long suckling pull that had her crying out and writhing between him and the wall. He pushed at the dress again and sent nearly eight hundred dollars of expensive silk and lace crushing to the floor like it was trash. Neither of them cared, she just wanted him now, hard and fast. Her stocking clad legs slid over his dress slacks and the hell of one of her red stilettos dug into the back of his good leg as she dragged his hips closer to hers.

He lifted his head on a hiss of sensation, she couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain but he definitely seemed to be enjoying it. He grinned at her and lifted her hands to his lips, closing white teeth over the red of her glove and tugging it off. He pulled the glove away, her skin prickling as more of it was exposed to cool air. It was alright though, she had her man to keep her warm. He kissed her fingers, nipped her wrist and licked the soft corner of her inner elbow just as he had said he would. His lips trailed fire all the way up her arm and then his mouth claimed hers as she twisted sharply against him with a desperate moan, just as he had said she would. He pinned her to the wall with his larger bulk and his fingers delved into the mass of her hair, pins clattered against the floor as the heavy weight fell down over them both. He wrapped a fist in her hair to hold her head towards him as he spread her legs wider with a nudge of his hips. She heard the rasp of his zipper as if from far away and couldn't figure out what the sound meant until he slid hot and hard against her.

She was half standing, half pinned against the wall as he growled and twisted his hips. Surging into her on a wave of lust so intense it had her head spinning. She gasped his name, breathless and wild against him, her leg tightening over his thigh as he thrust leisurely into her. She supposed it was completely decadent. Having her man pin her to the wall, holding her still with an imperious fist in her hair, wearing nothing but her shoes and her jewellery as he plunged them both into mindless sexual bliss. She smiled against his crushing mouth even as she heard the distinct sound of her dress being ripped under his feet.

Somewhere, Dolce or Gabanna was screaming.

She opened her eyes to see them reflected in the hallway mirror. Her naked skin was luminous in the moonlight that streamed in through the window, her hair was wild and mussed about her head, her eyes heavy lidded and sparkling and her lips swollen from his bruising kisses. His face was not visible, buried as it was in her hair, his lips teasing her neck through the finery of her necklace. What was most intriguing was the way his black tuxedo blended seamlessly with the shadows of her hallway. Like the night itself had come to life and decided to seduce her.

Cuddy moaned again and tilted her head back as he twisted a new way inside her and had her abruptly crying out his name in delighted surprise. Her nails dug into the expensive material of his dinner jacket and she arched towards him as best she could. He growled against her ear and twisted again. Pushing her deliciously higher with every teasing thrust deep inside her.

"You're a bad, bad man." She told him on breathy gasping pants.

"I know, but you love it." He grinned at her, meeting her eyes as he rocked his hips against hers in a lazy circle that had her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Yes!" She cried out to him as he rolled the other way and had her whimpering. "Greg…finish it." She pleaded with him, not minding in the slightest that she was begging him, given the opportunity, she could do exactly the same thing to him. Their relationship was all about power plays, it was just his turn to win this time was all.

"Can't last much longer." He gasped against her neck and she managed a chuckle.

"Me or you?" She gasped again as his hand slid down to where they were joined. His talented fingers sliding over her. Her fist thumped solidly against his shoulder as she cried out towards the ceiling.

"Both." He groaned against her and circled her clit with his thumb. Sending her screaming over the edge and following her over with a shuddering shout of completion.

Afterward, his forehead resting against her collar bone, as he listened to the harsh inhalation and exhalation of her breathing slowing, he became aware of the crushed material under his feet that slid under his dress shoes. "I ruined your dress." He told her a shadow of contriteness in his voice.

"But not my evening…so you live." She said eventually and his head came up as she shivered in his arms.

"Cold?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I'm the naked one here." She pointed out and lowered her other foot to the floor, her heel muffled against the carpet.

"Best get you in bed then." He grinned against her. "It would be the gentlemanly thing to do." He mocked her lightly and she slapped his shoulder as she supported him down the hallway leaving his cane where it had fallen.

"Asshole, never kiss me at work." She scolded him but didn't really have much weight in her voice.

"You loved it." He informed her lightly and stroked a hand down her back. He loved how she was completely unashamed of being naked around him. She had never said anything but he guessed that she secretly liked to have him watch her and watch he did. He found it damn near impossible to concentrate on anything else whenever she was in the room.

Naked or not.

They got to the bedroom and he frowned in surprise as she shoved him down onto the bed and neatly straddled him with a wicked smile. He arched a brow.

"What's this?"

"Payback for talking dirty to me at work." She told him as she opened his shirt and scraped her nails deliciously down over his chest. He gasped a breath and his hands went to her hips.

"But you liked it." He half heartedly protested.

"That's no reason for me not to make you…_suffer _for it." She murmured against his neck as her lips traced over his pulse. He sank back into the plush comforter on her bed and just enjoyed the woman stretched over him.

"You're a bad, bad woman." He told her and she smiled against his skin.

"Oh, you love it."

House smiled at the ceiling.

Yes, he did.


End file.
